You're Beautiful
by Angel of Music lover
Summary: Songfic, probably done a billion times but I gave it a shot! The Phantom reflects on his relationship with his darling Christine and what could have been... or should not have been.


**A/N: I'm sure this has been done a trillion times… but I heard this song on the radio and finally realized how it could be used for Phantom of the Opera and my emotions moved me to write this. :D So please review and tell me what you thought! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Phantom of the Opera (Andrew Lloyd Webber does) and I don't own the song lyrics (whoever wrote it does…). **

_**You're Beautiful**_

_My life is brilliant. My life is brilliant. My love is pure. I saw an angel. Of that I'm sure. _

I can remember when I first saw her… my angel… Christine. She was just a little girl at first and I took pity on her as she was just as alone as I. I also needed someone to carry my song for I was currently incapable of doing so without prejudice. But then she grew up into the most radiant and pure creature I could ever imagine. Her dark wavy hair, her beautiful eyes that were gateways to her soul, and her voice… my god her voice.

I had never dreamed that someone could take my dark and sinful music and turn it into something so pure. I was in love for sure… and it hurt me and caressed me. I was so sure that she was mine but I was blind to reality.

_She smiled at me on the subway. She was with another man. But I won't lose sleep on that, 'Cause I've got a plan. _

The Vicomte, Raoul, showed up and suddenly my dream was shattered. How was I ever to suspect that they knew each other and even had a history? She had never mentioned a childhood friend so I thought she was just as alone in the world as I was. I was wrong.

They kissed on my roof and I swear that my heart broke. I had reached out to her and was rejected coldly. She didn't have to say anything… she loved him and that killed me. So in her hurtful betrayal I came up with a plan. My wounded soul struck back with amazing force and I acted out of anger. I couldn't realize that she was never mine to begin with.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful. You're beautiful it's true. I saw your face in a crowded space. _

I went to her father's grave and for the first time I felt such a strong hope. I hoped that she would come to me on her own and I didn't even realize that I was deceiving her. All I recognized was that she was coming to me with a look of adoration and caring. Something I had always dreamed of but never thought to be true. But then **he** came and we both saw the truth.

_And I don't know what to do, 'cause I'll never be with you. _

Don Juan Triumphant… what a disaster. I still can't help but feel a bit ashamed for what I tried to do to my darling Christine. I lost my head and I even considered myself to be insane. I didn't care if I hurt her or the people she loved, all I cared about was that she was going to be mine forever. Not only was I beginning to lose her love… I was losing her to the world of Opera. People heard her singing and were eager to boost her to stardom and I never once considered that it would tear her away from me.

So I dragged her back down to my lair only this time it was not with dark and mysterious beauty but rather with painful and blind anger. I distinctly remember her trying to claw the walls in an attempt to break free and yet I plunged onward with her arm in my fierce grip.

And then I made her choose.

_Yeah she caught my eyes, as we walked on by. She could see from my face that I was, flying high. _

It would be an understatement to say that she caught me off guard with her choice. We all knew that I was going to kill Raoul no matter what but I still half expected her to use her only possible chance of escape. But instead she walked up to me with sweet words of sympathy. Words that cut into my soul like a knife would for I couldn't believe she was pitying me after I just about tore her life to shreds.

_And I don't think that I'll see her again, but we shared a moment that would last to the end. _

It broke my heart even more when she kissed me and yet my soul felt free. She kissed me… never in my wildest dreams would I have thought she would ever allow her sweet lips to grace my own mangled and deformed ones. And I thought I detected real love behind the kiss… if just for a moment I felt something from her. But I knew that she still loved Raoul so I broke the kiss and let them both go to live out their days in love. I know that I will never see her again but her kiss still lingers with me and gives me hope.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful. You're beautiful it's true. There must be an angel with a smile on her face, when she thought up that I should be with you. _

I thank the heavens, for the first time in a long time I might add, that I was given this time with such a beautiful angel. Raoul is a good man and she deserves someone that will truly care for her and that she can love for all eternity. But I can't help but hope that she still thinks of me from time to time. Just a small thought for her broken Angel of Music that fell from hell.

And in my wildest dreams I imagine that she comes to me… with love as pure as mine.

_But it's time to face the truth. _

But every day remains empty. And I constantly work at my organ to write her song. For I feel that she deserves a beautiful song in her name that comes directly from my aching heart. I will try to make it worthy of her existence and of her caring and loving heart. I even lull myself to sleep with the thoughts of the lyrics and melodies… the sound of her love. For only she could see past my mask and behold me for what I am… a pitiful fool who only dreams of someone to love him.

_I will never be with you. _

**A/N: So please review and let me know what you thought:D**


End file.
